


Old Dog, New Tricks

by greygerbil



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, M/M, Older Character Bottoms To Younger Character, Pre-Canon, Younger Dominant Character Ruins Their Submissive Mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Oda is very happy with everything Takemura taught him, but he wants to prove he can grow beyond repeating what he has been shown.
Relationships: Sandayu Oda/Goro Takemura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Old Dog, New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Since I know someone who probably hasn't played the game might read this fic, here are some visual references for [Goro](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2e767fbdc3ac2f12bdac94726cae479d/04fed1fb551114cd-ee/s1280x1920/3735f3d15ac6321182b9bd29923015e994d4938c.png) [Takemura](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2e32c5206c34d81c446becb6dc01fd88/0e55ffccf8392ed4-11/s540x810/f6e07e3634adc3ac088199eb94aced74e1116310.gifv) as well as [Sandayu](https://cyberpunk.fandom.com/wiki/Sandayu_Oda?file=Oda_database.png) [Oda](https://64.media.tumblr.com/93b1068be9cfef0f5ad3f826f1e1502a/6b22e19b5b06c23e-9d/s500x750/3109dfd6e648e3592f66d2ad7bcb4aca159d863b.gifv)!

“I will retire now.”

Sandayu lowered his head before Hanako-sama and gave a brief nod to one of his men standing at the end of the hallway to signal to him that his watch now officially begun.

“Please call on me when you have need, Hanako-sama,” he noted, as usual.

Though Sandayu prided himself on being a vigilant bodyguard, Hanako-sama did not need his constant surveillance within the Arasaka Family Compound and especially not in her own rooms. This place was meticulously guarded already and in case of a breech, dozens of solos from the Arasaka HQ in nearby Tokyo could be here with an ETA of eight minutes.

Sandayu turned immediately when the doors of Hanako-sama’s chambers slid close. Despite his trust in the security of the place, he was not usually this eager to get away from his charge, and he did feel decidedly guilty about that slight, if only mental breech of his duties. However, it did not slow his steps.

Saburo Arasaka, the head of the illustrious family, usually went to bed before his daughter, which meant that Takemura would already have been released from his duties as well. Sandayu knew where to find him, too. As he closed in on the public kitchen near the guards’ sleeping quarters, he could already hear the quiet sound of plates and cutlery being moved.

Takemura liked to cook in the evenings when there were no pressing matters to attend to. Though he hailed from the destitute slums of Chiba-11 and Sandayu had grown up in Tokyo in a somewhat more comfortable situation, Sandayu was the one with the unrefined palate, much to the continued chagrin of his mentor and friend. However, while Sandayu could happily eat any sort of frozen or fried mess that Takemura wouldn’t deign to look at, he was always happy to profit from Takemura’s passion.

A plate of onigiri sat next to Takemura on the black marble countertop. He did not glance over his shoulder as Sandayu approached. Sandaya wouldn’t have, either, were their positions reversed. They could recognise each other by their footsteps.

As Sandayu reached out, Takemura’s hand shot to the side, grabbing Sandayu’s wrist.

“The shiso leaves are missing.”

It had been years ago now that Sandayu had been a fresh recruit from the special forces, hand-picked to be taught by Takemura to protect the Arasaka family, and in the eyes of most, he held almost as much authority as Takemura by this point. However, sometimes Sandayu was reminded that Takemura was still his better in many things – painfully, if they happened to be sparring, or in small moments like this. The mix of annoyance and admiration he felt was well-known to him by now.

“I wouldn’t have noticed,” Sandayu noted.

“I’m aware.”

Dry leaves laid on a plate before Takemura. Sandayu’s thermal receptor implant picked up that they were still warm, likely from time in the oven, which also showed remnants of heat. Takemura crumbled one between his fingertips to sprinkle it over the onigiri before he sealed the others in a container.

“Now,” he allowed with a hint of an indulgent smile.

Sandayu grabbed one of the onigiri as Takemura stored the leftover ingredients. The strong taste of pickled plum filled his mouth as he took a bite.

“You made a simple meal tonight,” he pointed out.

“Yes,” Takemura agreed after just a slight pause.

It meant there was time for other things. Sandayu felt suddenly restless, dragged his heel over the floor.

“Does Arasaka-sama have any more plans?” he asked conversationally before taking another bite.

“As far as he told me, no.”

They both would not be more direct than this out in the open. What was between them was not known to their subordinates or employers; Sandaya wouldn’t know what word to put on what they had, either, though many ideas that came to him as answers to that question were frightening and seductive at the same time.

His plans for tonight were not quite so complicated as figuring out the details of that, though, even if they left his nerves coiled tightly as well. He grabbed another one of the onigiri while he waited for Takemura to finish his, the two of them eating in companionable silence.

“I will put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow,” Takemura said, after rinsing his hands under the tap. “Unless you want more.”

Sandayu shook his head, and, after Takemura had turned around to deposit the rest of the food, swallowed most of his onigiri whole. It was a waste to treat Takemura’s food like this, but the greater waste was letting minutes go by that he could have been spent alone with him.

They walked down the hallway together. As Takemura turned to lead them to his quarters, however, Sandayu lifted a hand.

“Follow me,” he said.

Takemura raised a brow, but did not oppose him.

Sandayu punched in the lengthy number combination at his door and let Takemura enter first, making sure to re-engage the lock behind him. What he had planned was not something he needed anyone to walk in on.

Once the door was closed, Takemura’s stance shifted, changes that would have been meaningless to most, but easily visible to Sandayu, who knew him so well. Takemura let his hands drop more comfortably to his sides and rolled his head once to crack his neck. He was still tense despite those brief gestures, though, as the set of his shoulders and back betrayed. Saburo Arasaka has been on the move all around the country this last week and Takemura was always at his side.

“Did you want to make use of your furniture tonight?” Takemura asked.

Where Takemura’s room was quite sparsely decorated, with a mostly empty floor of polished dark wood in the style of Edo period buildings, a futon to sleep on and only angular, hard chairs, Sandayu’s quarters were modern in contrast, containing a sleek black couch at the back and a wide bed with a frame that was useful for attaching things.

“Yes,” Sandayu said easily, since Takemura had already provided him a cover.

People said that Sandayu had learned everything he knew from Takemura and he took that as a compliment. However, he had already learned in sparring matches that it was difficult to beat your teacher with only the knowledge he had given you, and it was impossible to surprise him with it. The latter was much more important for the second matter Takemura had introduced him to, years after he and Sandayu had first met, mere months ago, in fact. He believed Takemura when he said that he had not done this since before Saburo Arasaka had chosen him as his bodyguard, as it was dangerous to give himself in the hand of any when his life was sworn to protect his employer. Only Sandayu had the privilege and he had been so honoured by it for a while that he was happy to simply do as told, even as he was doing the telling in the actual act. However, Sandayu had never been anything less than ambitious.

He stepped behind Takemura and looped his finger through the tight band that held his hair up in a bun, pulling it away with a decisive tug. His hair fell down over his shoulders, full, straight, black with touches of silver. Takemura stayed still.

“Let us relax a little first, Goro. It’s been a long week.”

Goro – he never called him that otherwise. Never even dropped the honorific. He did always enjoy the name on the tip of his tongue, though, and not just because Takemura always perked up a little when he heard it. This time, however, there was some confusion in his expression. If they were not going to go to the bedroom, there was no reason for Sandayu to use his first name yet.

“Relax?” he asked with suspicion in his voice.

“Yes. Have a drink. Watch some TV. First, though...”

Sandayu walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. The new toys he had bought on a short personal trip to Tokyo were hidden in a non-descript plastic bag. Those were not the sort of things he would ever have delivered to the Arasaka Family Compound doors and checked by security.

The vibrator was the shape of a flat egg and fit comfortably into his palm. He waved Takemura over before he unfurled his hand. Takemura’s eyebrows shot up. They had never used toys before. Takemura was old-school in this as in so many things –Sandayu had practiced tying him up with rope and security cuffs that they had laying around thanks to their occupation, he’d hit him with wooden staffs from the dojo or with belts, but he hadn’t otherwise used very many other things on Takemura than his own body. He liked doing that a lot, but the ideas of more fanciful games had followed him from early on.

“One should use the right tools for the right jobs, yes?” he told Takemura.

“Ah – I see how it is. Fine,” Takemura said, another smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

He had taught Sandayu as much, way back when Sandayu had still been insistent on using his sword or his mantis blade implants in matters where a gun would have served him better.

Sandayu took the lube he had bought and coated the vibrator with it. When he was done, he stepped up to Takemura, close enough that their foreheads almost touched. With his free hand, he tugged his trousers and underwear out of the broad red fabric belt he wore around his hip. Takemura preferred suits that took hints from traditional fashion like hitatare and kimono, whereas Sandayu felt most comfortable in full combat gear or sleeker, modern cuts; but he liked these clothes well on Takemura and so he would keep them on for a little longer.

He pushed the vibrator in without preparation, the pain it no doubt caused a reminder of what would come later. Takemura did not even flinch. He could take way worse, Sandayu knew, even though Takemura had never gotten into the bad habit of readjusting his pain inputs via his implants, a trick that had killed so many overconfident soldiers feeling an invincibility they did not have.

Sandayu seated the vibrator, measuring with his finger where it would lay against his prostate, before he pulled up his trousers again and wiped his hand on a tissue.

“Is that all?” Takemura asked.

“Sit,” Sandayu said, half invitation, half order, before he switched on the TV with a glance. It was tuned into a documentary of some sort, Japanese city planning in the early 2050s. From a shelf in his bedroom, Sandayu fetched the whiskey and filled two tumblers up to half. When he handed Takemura his glass, he switched on the vibrator with another thought through the add-on chip he had installed to his cyberdeck this morning.

Admirably, Takemura managed not to jump up from the couch, though the whiskey in his glass almost reached the rim as it lurched with his hand. Sandayu smiled at him.

“You are sneaky,” Takemura muttered.

“I do what I have to.”

Sandayu sat down by his side. He made sure their shoulders touched. More than words or visuals, he’d long realised that small amounts of contact were what could drive Takemura nervous and desperate in the long run.

He turned his attention to the screen. A banking building rose into the Kyoto skyline in fast motion and an architect came on screen to explain how narrow back-alleys had been worked into the office space so the security robots could move more swiftly around the perimeter. Sandayu sipped his drink and brought the setting on the vibrator up to half strength.

Takemura did not react with more than a stern look, but, as the minutes ticked by and the banking firm started moving into the building, he could eventually not help but shift, spread his legs a littler wider to make room for the erection that was pressing against the fabric of his immaculately pressed pants.

“This is not relaxing,” Takemura said dryly, after taking a gulp of his whiskey.

Sandayu laughed. It would eventually be. He just knew that Takemura could not be made to turn off with a drink and some brainless TV program.

The documentary switched over to the rebuilding of an old shrine that had been destroyed during a clandestine attack in the Fourth Corporate Wars. Sandayu was not watching anymore, as Takemura provided a much better view. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and tapped his forefinger against his arm, face drawn in concentration. 

Though Sandayu had not told Takemura to hold still, hold out, he’d known that he would. Even at the start of their game he had never immediately submitted to Sandayu to make it easy for him. Sandayu appreciated it, even if it had meant that he had tanked a scene or two as a result when he’d still been green. That was much preferable to his mentor and submissive taking pity on his lacking skills, though.

But, as he’d since learned much about Takemura’s body, he had not chosen this toy at random. Takemura’s prostate was sensitive and as Sandayu pressed the vibrator to the second-highest stage, he saw him curl inwards briefly, dropping his head forward, his hair obscuring his face. Sandayu reached over to brush it behind his ear so he could continue to watch him and Takemura twitched at the brief touch of Sandayu’s fingers.

Sandayu turned back to the TV, leaving him to wrestle with himself for a moment. His foot was tapping now, too. Sandayu had often wondered if, as a much younger man, these small ticks had been nervous habits Takemura used to display in other situations, too, before he had trained himself into the image of poise he was today. Either way he felt a rush of power knowing he could push his fingers between the plates of armour and tear them apart to see what no one else did.

Takemura’s breathing had turned uneven now. From the corner of his eyes, Sandayu saw him glancing over at him, hoping for undivided attention, which Sandayu did not give him. He waited.

“Oda-san.”

Though Takemura had always stuck to his last name, he usually only used the honorific when they were among other people – and now here. These crossing wires had sometimes led to Sandayu having very inappropriate thoughts in the middle of company meetings. He still very much enjoyed it, though.

“What do you want?”

Takemura pressed his lips into a tight line. It seemed he was not quite ready to ask nicely. Sandayu shrugged and turned back to the TV. He saw Takemura grimace and since he was being obstinate, he finally flicked on the highest setting. That got him a low noise Takemura didn’t manage to swallow whole.

“You should answer when you’re asked,” Sandayu said casually.

Takemura squeezed his eyes shut and took a few more deep breaths.

“I want you to touch me,” he managed.

Sandayu deliberated for a moment. He could leave him hanging longer, but he was hard himself and he didn’t want all of Takemura’s pleasure to come from a machine tonight.

“Take off your trousers, belt and underwear. Your shoes, too, so you can get the rest off. Nothing more.”

Takemura did not look happy at the proposition, but it seemed he was desperate enough to play along. Sandayu freed his own cock from his tight trousers as he watched him, stroked himself lazily. He loved Takemura in this state of undress, with his shirt hanging loose and his socks still on, because he knew it put Takemura on unsure footing.

When Takemura had followed his order, Sandayu reached out and yanked him closer by the arm. The sudden force after the long, slow start seemed to surprise Takemura. He raised his free arm, a reflexive, defensive move, but dropped it just as quickly, allowing Sandayu to drag him down to straddle his lap.

Sandayu held him close, tipping him towards his shoulder, so that he could easily reach behind him and pull out the vibrator by its cord, replacing it just as quickly with two fingers. With his other hand, he wrapped Takemura’s fingers around their cocks in a silent command before he grabbed his loose hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat.

Much like Sandayu himself, Takemura had nothing natural left there, his neck rebuilt with red and black synthetic materials, the Arasaka logo sitting in the middle, just over the dip of his equally replaced collar bones. Sandayu enjoyed running his tongue along it all the same, thought on how Takemura allowed him to get at bits that, while tougher than human flesh, were still easy enough to break for a man as excellent at breaking things as Sandayu. He found his teeth wrapping briefly around the plaque with the logo, tugging only for a moment. He was as loyal a soldier to Arasaka as anyone could be, but in brief moments like this, his fingers digging into Takemura’s entrance and Takemura’s body enveloped in his arms, he wanted to tear that thing out and make Takemura belong only to himself.

He put the thought away, telling himself to enjoy that he even had this. It was not par for the course for Takemura to cling to someone like he did now to Sandayu, his arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he jerked them off. Takemura came quickly, with an almost pained sound, as Sandayu kept attacking his prostate.

Sandayu left him a moment to gather his breath, but no more. Just like Sandayu, Takemura had a top-of-the-line Arasaka implant that enhanced stamina recovery. It was a juvenile joke with truth to it around the Arasaka forces that this technology was not only good for getting back on your feet in a fight, and Sandayu planned to make use of that now that he’d softened Takemura a little.

He let go off his hair and pulled his fingers out, instead wrapping his arms around Takemura’s backside, and got up. Takemura let go off his cock as he hefted him up into his arms, looking startled for just a moment. Sandayu loved manhandling Takemurad too much for it to be a shock anymore, but Sandayu wanted to indulge himself.

“I’m not done with you, Goro,” he told him, as he kicked open his bedroom door before he let him unceremoniously plummet onto the bed.

Takemura struggled to sit, but Sandayu pushed him down again. This time, there was resistance, a pretend struggle, he knew, because otherwise Takemura would have given his safeword, but one he needed to put up for his pride. It did surprise Sandayu a little. Usually, this did not happen twice in one evening – Takemura had already fought him on the couch in a quieter way –, but perhaps Takemura was embarrassed how he’d broken there.

No matter, he could beat him again. Sandayu shot into place, knowing Takemura would give him no quarter here, as little as he did on the practice mats. He sat on his thighs, making it impossible for him to kick, snatched one wrist, grabbed his other arm by the elbow as it just came up to reach for him. They both moved within the blink of an eye, but Takemura’s orgasm had made him just that little bit more sluggish. Evenly matched in strength as they were, Takemura could not overpower him after losing this first skirmish, and though he strained and pressed against him, Sandayu kept him down, licking his lips as he watched Takemura’s cheeks turn pink with the effort. His cock was painfully hard now, pressing against Takemura’s stomach, feeling the silk of his shirt and the hard muscle underneath. Sandayu held him there for a long moment, leaning down on him, letting him feel that he had him pinned. Takemura’s breath was quick again.

“Behave,” Sandayu told him in a low voice, after Takemura had finally stopped pushing against him, and eased his grip on him slightly, lifting his hips, but only so that he could turn him around under him.

Takemura grunted as Sandayu pressed him into the bed face-down, but he did not try to escape. Sandayu had finally brought him fully to heel, always an especially satisfying sight after a hard struggle.

He kept another bottle of lube in his nightstand, which he quickly fetched to make sure he was slick enough to go as fast as he wanted. Then, he grabbed Takemura by the hips and pulled them up, leaving the Emperor’s long-time bodyguard, Sandayu’s own respected mentor, face-down, ass-up, and shivering in his grip, already hard again when Sandayu reached around and gave him a few rough strokes.

Sandayu pushed quickly into him without warning, welcomed by the tight heat. Takemura groaned, and with every thrust the noise repeated, though stifled in the pillow. Sandayu gripped his hair again and turned his head to the side so that he could hear him, and to make sure Takemura had less ability to correct his own position to something a little more dignified, he wrenched one of Takemura’s arms behind his back, keeping Takemura’s wrist pressed against his spine. It probably hurt his shoulder now, every time Sandayu hammered into him, but it didn’t seem to lessen Takemura’s enjoyment. His body was open for Sandayu, devoid of tension, face red and wide-eyed, mouth open as he struggled for air and moaned. Sandayu didn’t think he’d ever had him at this point before and he had to bite his tongue so he wouldn’t immediately spend himself at the sight.

Since Takemura was being good now, Sandayu took his cock in hand. The noises Takemura made sounded almost pained as he writhed. He possessed the stamina to do this, but it did not save him from overstimulation. Sandayu held still for a moment when he was seated to the hilt, dragging his thumb almost gently over Takemura’s cock before he squeezed him firmly. Takemura came over his fingers, less come than before, already spent, but shaking apart under him as he did, the one arm he’d still used to brace himself against the mattress faltering completely. Sandayu waited until he was finished before he sat up and laid into him with all his remaining strength. Though Takemura was done, he was still gasping, and Sandayu drank in the sound as he came inside him.

He only let go off his arm after a moment, needed more time than that still to convince himself to pull out, enamoured with the picture of Takemura splayed before him. When Takemura lifted his head and sat up slowly, Sandayu saw him surreptitiously turn his face away to wipe drool from the corner of his mouth. It fit his appearance: wild-haired and clothes dishevelled, with come staining his shirt and red marks on his wrist and arms. Sandayu dragged him in by the back of his neck for a kiss before he allowed him to lay back against the pillows. Takemura opened his mouth, closed it again.

“You were always a quick learner,” he said, finally, his voice still rough with lust.

Sandayu could not help the smirk that crept on his face. He kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the bed next to Takemura. To Sandayu’s delight, Takemura allowed him to roll him over on his side and wrap an arm around him from behind. His body was still mostly boneless.

“That wasn’t the only thing I bought.”

Takemura huffed a quiet breath of a laugh. “I might be convinced to try out more. Tonight, I will not be of more use to that purpose, though,” he added, glancing over his shoulder.

“If you were, I’d be disappointed.”

The air was lighter again and Sandayu enjoyed that, too. They were both many-sided pieces of some complicated puzzle, but no matter which way you turned them, each of their edges seemed to have a matching slot in the other.

“Are you sleeping here tonight?” he asked Takemura, before he could better of it.

Takemura gave a slow nod. “Yes... I don’t see why not.”

Sandayu tightened his arm around him. They both knew the routes of the guards by the back of their hands, had every right to be wherever they wanted to be in the house, anyway, so sneaking back to their respective rooms in the morning was no problem. So far, however, it had only been Sandayu who had stayed over in Takemura’s bed.

_I don’t see why not._

There were reasons, as they both well knew, as Takemura’s tiny pause had betrayed as well. As he laid there in the twilight with Takemura, nose pressed against the back of his synthetic neck, hand over the mantis blade embedded in Takemura’s arm that he used so seldom now, Sandayu considered the many times Takemura and him had spoken about the fact that they might one day be pitted against each other, one of the reasons that the two of them sparring together was both training and preparation at once. Hanako-sama was Saburo Arasaka’s golden child and so far nothing looked to change that, but in the end, shared blood was no guarantee for peace – Hanako-sama’s own brother Yorinobu had proven it.

They still told each other that they would raise their weapons against each other without hesitation if necessary, but Sandayu knew better than to look too deep into himself to check whether that was still the truth. Similarly, if he’d asked Takemura, he could not say anymore if the answer that Sandayu knew he would give would be a lie.

The fate of Arasaka soldiers like them, through and through assimilated, a quarter of flesh at least exchanged for Arasaka tech, was not to find different loyalties. However, as Sandayu closed his eyes and Takemura’s thumb ran gently over his wrist, he knew deep down that tonight, as in so many like it, he had inched another step closer to that line.


End file.
